gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
No One
"No One" is the eighth episode of the sixth season of Game of Thrones. It is the fifty-eighth episode of the series overall. It premiered on June 12, 2016. It was written by David Benioff & D.B. Weiss and directed by Mark Mylod. Plot While Jaime weighs his options, Cersei answers a request. Tyrion's plan bears fruit. Arya faces a new test. Summary At Riverrun Brienne of Tarth and Podrick Payne travel to Riverrun to deliver Sansa Stark's letter to Brynden Tully. Upon arriving, they discover that the Lannisters and Freys are besieging the castle. Soon, they are surrounded by several Lannister horsemen. Brienne tells them that she has come to see Ser Jaime Lannister and that she has his sword Oathkeeper. While Brienne speaks with Jaime, Podrick is waiting in the camp, when he is suddenly put in a choke-hold by an unseen figure, who is revealed to be Bronn. The sellsword is jubilant to see Podrick, and playfully ribs him about prostitutes and sex before Bronn offers to given Podrick a lesson in martial arts. Jaime and Brienne meet discreetly in a tent. While Brienne has found Sansa, their situation is complicated by a bounty that Cersei Lannister has placed on Sansa's head. Brienne tells Jaime that she has come to secure Brynden's help in seeking reinforcements for her campaign to retake Winterfell from the Boltons. This is not possible because Jaime is laying siege to Riverrun. Brienne convinces Jaime to let her negotiate with the Blackfish so that Brynden and his men can leave the castle at night to travel to Winterfell. Jaime agrees to grant Brynden safe passage but says that he has to surrender by nightfall. Brienne also tries to return her sword Oathkeeper but Jaime tells her to keep it because it is hers. She reminds him that should she fail to get the Blackfish to surrender, her oath to Lady Catelyn Stark compels her to fight him. Brienne and Podrick enter Riverrun to negotiate with the Blackfish. However, Brynden refuses to relinquish his ancestral seat. Brienne then tells him of her oath to aid his grand-niece Sansa and shows him Sansa's letter. While sympathetic to his grand-niece, the Blackfish is unable to help. Brienne then tells Podrick to get a maester to fetch a raven and send a message to Sansa telling her that she failed to secure help from Brynden. Later, Jaime visits the captive Edmure Tully and apologizes for the conduct of the Freys. Edmure is still defiant and insists that his uncle will not surrender Riverrun. Jaime then informs Edmure that he had sired a son with Roslin Frey. If Edmure can convince the Blackfish and the garrison to surrender, he offers to allow Edmure and his family to live in a comfortable exile at Casterly Rock. He also offers to give Edmure's son the proper education, and some lands when he comes of age. When Edmure denounces Jaime as an evil man, Jaime responds that he would let the gods decide. Edmure then asks Jaime how he sleeps with all the bad things he has done. Jaime then recounts his time as a captive of Lady Stark and how she struck him with a stone. Despite her hatred for him, he came to respect Catelyn for her love for her children. Jaime compares Catelyn's love for her children to Cersei Lannister's love for her own. He then reiterates that he loves Cersei so much that he would kill any Tully that stands in his way. Jaime then issues his final ultimatum to Edmure. If the Tullys do not surrender, he will catapult Edmure's son over the wall and kill every Tully. Jaime then leaves to let Edmure make up his mind. Edmure accepts Jaime's ultimatum and walks back to the castle with a torch. He convinces the guards to lay down the draw bridge despite the protests of his uncle Brynden. The guards obey Edmure because they have sworn an oath of fealty to Hoster Tully and his son. The guards lower the drawbridge and Edmure enters the castle. Back at the Lannister and Frey lines, Lothar Frey criticizes Jaime for losing their most valuable hostage. Once inside, Edmure climbs the ramparts and orders the Tully garrison to lower the drawbridge and to surrender to the Lannisters and Freys. Jaime and the Lannister and Frey hosts then march into Riverrun and occupy the castle, draping the Lannister banners all over the walls. Edmure then orders his men to find and put the Blackfish in chains and hand him over to the Lannisters. However, the Blackfish has already escaped. At one of the castle's exits, he helps Brienne and Podrick into a boat. Brienne tries to convince Brynden to come along but he insists on not running away from this fight. He tells Brienne to continue serving Sansa. As Brienne and Podrick escape, the Blackfish stays behind for a final stand against several Lannister soldiers. On the ramparts, Jaime is informed of the Blackfish's death. He then sees Brienne and Podrick rowing away on their boat and quietly waves goodbye, to which Brienne waves back. King's Landing Qyburn informs Cersei that the Faith Militant have been permitted entry to the Red Keep and they demand to see Cersei. Among the Faith Militant is Lancel, who tells Cersei that the High Sparrow would like to speak to her in the Sept of Baelor. However, Cersei refuses, even when Lancel warns her that it was a command and not a request. Cersei retorts that the High Sparrow promised that she could stay in the Red Keep until her trial, which Lancel replies that no such promise was made. When Ser Gregor Clegane threatens the Faith Militant, Lancel asks Cersei to order him aside or there would be violence. Cersei refuses to let the Kingsguard stand down. One of the Faith Militant proceeds to attack Gregor in the chest, but his weapon could not penetrate his armor. In retaliation, the Kingsguard rips off his head, forcing Lancel and his men to stand down. Later on, Cersei, Qyburn and Ser Robert Strong enter the Great Hall to find a large crowd as there was a royal announcement. Kevan Lannister bars her from standing beside her son and tells her that her place was in the gallery "with the other ladies of the court". Cersei reluctantly takes her place there while the other women stand aside, not wanting to be near her or Gregor. King Tommen Baratheon starts by saying that the Crown and the Faith are the two pillars that hold up this world, and should one collapse, so does the other. He also says that The Father judges them all, and if they break his laws, they shall be punished. He announces that Loras Tyrell and Cersei's trial will be held in the Sept of Baelor on the first day of the festival of The Mother. After much prayer and reflection, he also announces that trial by combat will be forbidden in the Seven Kingdoms, stating that it is a scheme made by those who wants to escape true judgement from the Gods, and that Loras and Cersei would stand trial before seven septons as it was in the earlier days of the Faith. As the King leaves, Qyburn tells a shocked Cersei, who had been planning on calling a trial by combat with Gregor as her champion, that his little birds have been investigating an old rumor that she had told him about, and that the rumor was found to be much more than a rumor. In Meereen In the streets of Meereen, the Red Priestesses preach that Daenerys Targaryen has been sent by R'hllor to end slavery. Tyrion Lannister and Varys enter the market place where they debate the merits of hiring "fanatics" to keep order on Meereen. Varys also tells Tyrion that he will be departing on a journey shortly but cannot bring Tyrion along because the dwarf is too famous. Later, Tyrion meets up with his advisors Grey Worm and Missandei at the Great Pyramid. He offers to share drinks with them to celebrate his peace treaty with Astapor, Yunkai, and Volantis. When they express a reluctance, Tyrion convinces them to do it in honor of their Queen. Grey Worm complains of the taste while Tyrion boasts of starting up his own vineyard once Daenerys has conquered the Seven Kingdoms. He asks Grey Worm and Missandei to tell jokes but they do not know how to. Tyrion tells them a joke about a Lannister, a Martell, and a Stark visiting a bar and asking for wine. They all find a fly in their mugs. The Lannister spits out the fly while the Martell swallows it up. The Stark however picks up the fly and tells the insect to spit out the wine. Grey Worm expresses puzzlement since he thought that the three houses hated each other, but since it seems obvious that he doesn't know what a joke is, Missandei tells him about it. She then realises with surprise that she likes the taste of wine. Missandei then tells a joke about two sailors being stranded at sea. One of them can call for help in ninety languages but the first sailor points out nobody is hearing them. Tyrion finds her joke boring. Grey Worm also says that it was the worst joke he has ever heard and that him not knowing about jokes was only a joke he made and they all laugh. Before Tyrion can tell another joke, they hear the sound of bombardment. Looking out the ramparts, they see a large fleet of ships from Astapor, Yunkai, and Volantis. Missandei tells Tyrion that the slavers have come to reclaim their property. By evening, the slavers' fleet are using trebuchets to bombard the city, causing much damage to Meereen. Admitting that diplomacy has failed, Tyrion lets Grey Worm take command of the battle. Grey Worm proposes defending the pyramid instead of fighting on the beach. At that point, they hear movement on the roofs. After venturing out onto the balcony, they discover that Dany has returned with her dragon Drogon. In the Riverlands Several men including Morgan, a member of the Brotherhood Without Banners, who took part in the massacre of the villagers, are exchanging jokes over a campsite fire. While joking about sex, the four men are set up by an axe-wielding Sandor Clegane, who has come to exact revenge for the murder of the villagers. He kills two of the men immediately with his axe and dispatches the third after a brief scuffle. Sandor then slashes Morgan below the waist, causing his innards to drop out. Morgan begs for mercy but Sandor decapitates him with the axe, but not before telling him that it was vengeance for murdereing the villagers. Later, Sandor stumbles upon a forest clearing where he finds that the Brotherhood are hanging Lem Lemoncloak and Gatins for their role in the unauthorized attack on the Riverlands village. Sandor demands the right to execute the two men and their leader Beric Dondarrion complies with his wishes but states that he cannot use an axe. After asking the men for their last words, Sandor kicks the logs from under their feet; sending Lems and Gatins to their deaths. After the executions, Sandor joins the Brotherhood for a meal by a creek. He accepts their food but tells them that he prefers chicken. The Brotherhood tell Sandor that they are fighting for a greater cause and hint at the winds of winter. Sandor is skeptical of their chances of success and distrusts them due to his earlier acrimonious encounter with them. Beric recognizes that Sandor is a warrior and tells him that they are fighting against things that seek to destroy all life. He then tells Sandor that it is not too late to help. In Braavos The scene begins with Lady Crane, playing Cersei mourning the death of Joffrey. However, unlike the previous version, it is edited like Arya proposed, with Lady Crane's Cersei promising revenge. After the scene, Lady Crane walks off stage where she sees Arya, injured from the previous episode who seeks refuge with Lady Crane. Arya is then treated by Crane. They have a brief conversation about what they're going to do in the future with Lady Crane asking Arya to join the play company who is going to Pentos, and Arya warning Lady Crane about dangers that will be coming to both of them. Finally, Lady Crane tries to give Arya the milk of the poppy which Arya first rejects but accepts after being told that sleep is the only way for the wound to heal. The following morning, Lady Crane is fetching some medicine when she is killed by a man, who turns out to be the Waif. Later Arya wakes up after venturing into the living room, she finds that a dead Lady Crane has been impaled onto her chair. The Waif rebukes Arya for not carrying out her mission and tells her that she has come to kill her. Arya leaps out the window and flees into the streets. She rolls under a wagon and flees into a bathing space for men but is unable to outrun the Waif, who is closing in on her. Arya barely manages to stay ahead and rolls down a flight of stairs, overturning several baskets of vegetables in the process. Her flight causes her wounds to reopen. Arya flees into an alleyway and uses her blood trail to lure the Waif into a darkened room, that is only lit by a candle. The Waif soon catches up with her and tells her that she can choose to die on her knees or on her feet. Arya however refuses to surrender and uses her sword Needle to douse the flame. Later, Jaqen H'ghar enters the Hall of Faces to find a trail of blood. He eventually finds that Arya has murdered and ripped off the Waif's face and stuck it into one of the shelves. Arya has also gouged out the Waif's eyes with her sword. Arya then confronts Jaqen who admits sending the Waif to kill her. He then tells Arya that she has finally become "No One" and has passed the test to join the Faceless Men. However, Arya tells him that her name is Arya Stark and that she is going home. Appearances First Deaths * Ser Brynden Tully * Faith Militant * Several other (former) members of the Brotherhood without Banners * Lem Lemoncloak * Gatins * Morgan * Riddell * Lady Crane * The Waif Production Cast Starring *Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister *Lena Headey as Queen Mother Cersei Lannister *Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen *Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei *Maisie Williams as Arya Stark *Conleth Hill as Varys *Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane *Jerome Flynn as Ser Bronn *Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth *Tom Wlaschiha as Jaqen H'ghar *Dean-Charles Chapman as King Tommen Baratheon Guest Starring *Richard E. Grant as Izembaro *Essie Davis as Lady Crane *Julian Glover as Grand Maester Pycelle *Anton Lesser as Qyburn *Ian Gelder as Ser Kevan Lannister *Faye Marsay as the Waif *Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm *Richard Dormer as Lord Beric Dondarrion *Paul Kaye as Thoros of Myr *Clive Russell as Ser Brynden Tully *Tobias Menzies as Lord Edmure Tully *Tim Plester as Walder Rivers *Daniel Tuite as Lothar Frey *Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne *Eugene Simon as Lancel *Roger Ashton-Griffiths as Lord Mace Tyrell *Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson as Ser Gregor Clegane *Jóhannes Haukur Jóhannesson as Lem *Melanie Liburd as a Red Priestess *Leigh Gill as Bobono *Rob Callender as Clarenzo *Sam Redford as a Tully bannerman *Ricky Champ as Gatins *Ian Davies as Morgan *Ross McKinney as Riddell *Steve Love as Steve *Brahm Gallagher *Adam Turns as Pale Young Man / Waif *Nanna Bryndís Hilmarsdóttir as a musician *Ragnar Þórhallsson as a musician *Arnar Rósenkranz Hilmarsson as a musician *Brynjar Leifsson as a musician *Kristján Páll Kristjánsson as a musician Cast notes * 12 of 28 cast members appear in this episode. * Starring cast members Kit Harington (Jon Snow), Aidan Gillen (Petyr Baelish), Natalie Dormer (Margaery Tyrell), Liam Cunningham (Davos Seaworth), Carice Van Houten (Melisandre), Indira Varma (Ellaria Sand), Sophie Turner (Sansa Stark), Alfie Allen (Theon Greyjoy), John Bradley (Samwell Tarly), Isaac Hempstead-Wright (Bran Stark), Kristofer Hivju (Tormund Giantsbane), Michiel Huisman (Daario Naharis), Hannah Murray (Gilly), Jonathan Pryce (High Sparrow), Iwan Rheon (Ramsay Bolton), and Iain Glen (Jorah Mormont) are not credited and do not appear in this episode Notes General *The title refers to the "identity" the Faceless Men in Braavos take: "No One". **In the books, Arya is often asked "who are you?" by various people - the kindly man, the Waif and a man she referred to as "plague face" - and she answers consistently "no one". In response, they almost always tell her she lies, implying that she has not given up yet her past identity as Arya Stark, therefore she is not ready to join the Faceless Men. Only after she peforms successfully her first mission, the kindly man accepts her answer "no one" without responding that she lies. *Dorne does not appear in this episode. The Night's Watch, Bran Stark and his subplot, The Vale, Samwell and Gilly in the Reach, and House Greyjoy also do not appear in this episode. No storylines in the North appear at all, neither Jon and Sansa's new Stark army or Ramsay Bolton at Winterfell. Most of the episode focuses on the converging subplots at the siege of Riverrun. *Beric Dondarrion and Thoros of Myr return on-screen in this episode, having not been seen since Season 3. Callbacks This episode is filled with callbacks to prior events: *As they eat around the campfire, the Hound says that he would have preferred having chicken. This references the Season 4 premiere "Two Swords" when he sardonically told Polliver that he was going to have to eat every chicken in the room - implying that he would eat all of the chicken Polliver and his men were having after he killed them. Then he indeed killed them all (with Arya's help), and rode off eating a piece of their chicken. *Beric's line that "the cold winds are rising in the north" repeats the warning in Jeor Mormont's letter to the Small Council in early Season 2, saying that undead men and worse were stirring beyond the Wall. *Sandor's comment to the Brotherhood archer that "tougher girls than you have tried to kill me" is a callback to Arya's attempt to stab him with Needle in Season 4. *There are a few references to Sandor's trial by combat with Beric Dondarion, in which Beric was killed and subsequently resurrected by Thoros of Myr. *Tyrion Lannister refers again to the alleged (but possibly fictitious) incident in which he allegedly took a honeycomb and a jackass into a brothel. He started reciting this anecdote back in Season 1's "A Golden Crown" when he was a prisoner at the Eyrie and was shaming Lysa into allowing him to demand a Trial by combat. Lysa thought he was being disgusting so she cut him off before he could explain what exactly he did with these. In this episode he adds the extra line "and the madam the brothel says..." before being cut off again. *Bronn offers to train Podrick Payne how to fight dirty, which is how you survive in a real fight. He gave similar advice to Jaime when he began training him to fight left-handed at the beginning of Season 4. *Bronn refers to Podrick as having a "magic" cock, as he apparently impressed the three prostitutes greatly which he spent time with in Season 3 episode 3 "Walk of Punishment" *Jaime Lannister quips "the things we do for love" to Edmure - a variation on Jaime's famous quote, "the things I do for love", which he said ruefully right before shoving the young Bran Stark out a tower window, crippling him, in the series premiere, "Winter is Coming". *Jaime directly points out that he was Catelyn Stark's prisoner, but the roles are reversed now in a sense, as her brother Edmure is now his prisoner. Jaime also recounts that Catelyn hit him in the head with a rock, which occurred soon after he was taken captive, in the Season 1 finale "Fire and Blood". Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Season 6 Riverrun *Due to the way Season 5 was heavily condensed, Brienne of Tarth didn't head north to the Wall in the books looking for Sansa and Arya Stark: instead she continued to wander around the Riverlands searching for Sansa, her progress slowed through that war-torn part of the countryside. The TV series had Brienne spot Sansa on the road out of the Vale, and thus follow her to Winterfell, where she spent the rest of Season 5 largely waiting for Sansa to light a candle in a window as a signal (actress Gwendoline Christie has openly said that after Season 5, fans would walk up to her on the street and complain that she didn't do much in Season 5 other than wait for a candle). Brienne's storyline picked up again at the beginning of Season 6, however, and gave a plausible and unconvoluted reason to send Brienne back to the Riverlands, and thus her subplot from the fourth novel: Sansa simply commands her to head south and try to develop a line of communication with her Tully allies commanded by her great-uncle Brynden. **Brienne doesn't try to reach Riverrun in the novels, though at the very end of the fifth novel she cross paths with Jaime again with his army in the Riverlands. Sandor Clegane *It was unclear in the last episode why members of the Brotherhood Without Banners would slaughter the villagers that Sandor Clegane was staying with, given their previous efforts to defend the commoners, and the Freys this season even saying that the Brotherhood was rallying the commoners against them. This episode explains that it was just seven rogue members of the Brotherhood led by Lem Lemoncloak who did this without permission, and when the leadership of the Brotherhood found out what they did they hanged Lem and his surviving men. Therefore, the Brotherhood Without Banners as an official organization actually hasn't been drastically changed from the novels (as seemed possible after last episode). King's Landing *Tommen says that Cersei and Loras's trials will begin "on the first day of the festival of the Mother" - referring to The Mother, one of the seven aspects of the godhead in the Faith of the Seven. In the books, no such holiday has specifically been introduced yet, but it is somewhat established that there are various holidays throughout the year devoted to all seven aspects of the Seven, i.e. the "Maiden's Day" is a major holiday devoted to The Maiden. *It is mentioned that the ecclesiastical trials of the Faith of the Seven traditionally include seven septons. As Tommen said, the Faith lost the right to hold ecclesiastical trials under the Targaryens but this is one of the powers they regained when Cersei recreated the Faith Militant. *Qyburn tells Cersei that an "old rumor" he had the Little birds investigating turned out to be true. Cersei is also now desperate that the High Sparrow is aware enough not to let her demand a Trial by combat. Bran Stark's flood of visions two episodes ago in "Blood of My Blood" included a brief shot of an entire underground stockpile of Wildfire exploding - which has actually not happened yet. In Season 3's "Kissed by Fire", Jaime mentioned that the Mad King hid staches of wildfire all over King's Landing, including under the Great Sept of Baelor and the Red Keep itself. In this episode, Jaime also remarks that Catelyn and Cersei were the kind of mothers who would "burn cities to ashes" if anyone hurt their children. It's possible that this was all a lot of foreshadowing that Cersei found the wildfire cache still under the Great Sept and is going to try to detonate it. **In the books, the wildfire caches hidden under the Great Sept and elsewhere were actually recovered by the Alchemists' Guild and used in the Battle of the Blackwater - it is how they were able to provide so much at such short notice. Cersei does commission the Alchemists to continue making more wildfire, and in a fit of pique and petty revenge she burns down the entire Tower of the Hand using wildfire, as a slight against Tyrion's memory after he flees to the Free Cities. Therefore, while in the books the old cache of wildfire from under the Great Sept was collected, Cersei has been producing new wildfire reserves which she may try to use as some kind of trump card. Meereen *Varys criticizes Tyrion Lannister for making "a deal with fanatics", asking the Red Priestesses of the Lord of Light religion to win back the masses of Meereen by preaching that Daenerys Targaryen is the Lord's Chosen. This seems to parallel how Tyrion's sister Cersei Lannister herself made "a deal with fanatics" when she recreated the Faith Militant, but that proved to have severe negative consequences for her. *Varys is going back to Westeros to negotiate with potential allies for if/when Daenerys returns and them moves to retake the Iron Throne. In the books, Varys fled King's Landing when Tyrion did, but his exact whereabouts afterwards were unknown (he never traveled to Meereen). Varys does later reappear in Westeros, however, leading to the question of whether he went to Pentos and then returned, or if he was hiding out under false identities in Westeros the entire time. *Jacob Anderson has said that he worked out with the writers a slow build for Grey Worm's humanity, gradually stepping him away from being a mindlessly robotic slave-soldier with no sense of self. In Season 5's "Sons of the Harpy", a lot of focus was given on Grey Worm actually grimacing when he was badly wounded in a fight - as he later explained to Missandei, this wasn't due to pain but out of fear: he used to be a fearlessly robotic soldier who cared so little for his own life that he would fall on his sword without question if his slave-master ordered him to, but now he has things he actually cares about, and he feared never seeing Missandei again. The long scene of Tyrion trying to encourage Grey Worm and Missandei to make jokes finally culminates in Grey Worm actually making a joke: "That's the worst joke I've ever heard" "What? You just said you don't even know what jokes are" "I know, that was a joke". Missandei laughs at this and Grey Worm even cracks a smile: another significant step in reclaiming his humanity. Braavos *The stage play in Braavos loosely based on the War of the Five Kings, titled The Bloody Hand, reappears briefly again in this episode. It now includes the rewrites that Arya suggested to Lady Crane last time: Arya pointed out that losing family members you love makes you angry, so she should play "Cersei" as angry. Lady Crane suggested this to Izembaro, but at the time he was insulted that one of his actresses would question his script. Apparently, Arya's idea that she gave Lady Crane was so good that Izembaro ultimately relented and outright rewrote the dialogue from the scene - and the audience was utterly impressed by the revised version. *Although Izembaro and Bobono do not appear on screen in this episode, actors Richard E. Grant and Leigh Gill are credited. Their voices can be heard as Lady Crane heads backstage, acting out the next scene in the play, when Tyrion shoots Tywin on the privy. *Lady Crane mentions that their acting troupe is going to travel to Pentos soon: in the books, some acting troupes indeed don't stay in one place but travel around between the Free Cities seeking new venues. Varys said that he was part of an acting troupe as a child when he was a slave: he was born in Lys but traveled all around the Free Cities, until one day they were in Myr where his owner solder him to a sorcerer who castrated him. In the books *The episode is adapted from the following chapter of A Storm of Swords: **Epilogue: The Brotherhood without Banners hangs someone depsite his pleas for mercy. *The episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Feast for Crows: **Chapter 34, Cat of the Canals: A murderer takes the boots of the victim. **Chapter 38, Jamie VI: Jaime tells Edmure his terms for yielding Riverrun. **Chapter 44, Jamie VII: Edmure surrenders Riverrun, and the Lannisters and Freys win their battle and take over the castle. **Chapter 42, Brienne VIII: Someone accuses Brienne that she serves the Lannisters because she carries a Lannister sword. *The episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Dance with Dragons: **Chapter 23, Daenerys IV: A naval blokade is established around Meereen. **Chapter 27, Tyrion 27: A Red Priest preaches about Daenerys. **Chapter 48, Jaime I: Brienne and Jaime reunite at the Riverlands. **Chapter 70, The Queen's Hand: The ruling council of Meereen discusses the situation. The besiegers use trebuchets. *The remaining material appears to be based on what will come in the sixth novel, The Winds of Winter, particularly the storylines of Arya. Gallery References ru:Никто (серия) Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Season 6